Dr. Gearz
Dr. Gearz is a recurring character in the series. He is a robot who was once the CEO of Fracas Factory and later became an inventor after it closed down. Although he is a close ally to Skip and Sqak, he took on a more villainous role in the earlier games as he first appeared as a minor antagonist of the first game and later the Main Antagonist of Blatly and Imp: Northern Menace. History Skip and Sqak Emperor Dante hired Gearz to produce weapons and machines for his Lectroads during their invasion across the Peacific Ocean. Dr. Gearz jumped into the decision of assisting Dante for the huge money grand paid to him. In his business building, Fracas Factory, Dr. Gearz was informed by Dante that the heroic Skip and Sqak duo have arrived to his factory and orders him to destroy them. Dr. Gearz then battles Skip and Sqak with a furnace machine, only to get defeated when the robot gets ejected and crashing somewhere in the jungles of Sunny Villa island. In the segment "Sunny Villa Peril", Dr. Gearz is seen in the background where four creepers are swinging the tied up robot like a tether ball. Blatly and Imp: Northern Menace Dr. Gearz was never seen or mentioned at all in the game until final boss segment "Toxic's Tyranny" where it reveals that he is the true mastermind behind the mutation across the country of Carnaga. Prior to the events of the game, Dr. Gearz went bankrupt after Dante fires him for failing to defeat Skip and Sqak, which later lead to Fracas Factory being defunct. Desperate to regain his status as a successful entrepreneur again, Gearz arrives up in Carnaga and somehow breaks into the Sully's Syrup building where Skip and Sqak have won the roles of a commercial by Sully himself. He freezes the frog and bird in a big grape-flavored Popsicle and imprisons Sully deep in the secret Maple Fly Kingdom, forcing the bear to work for his new business "Toxic Co". The next phase, Gearz builds a mutating, tobacco smoking robot called Toxic to mutate several critter residents in Carnaga into vicious creatures under his control. The third and final phase of his plan, Dr. Gearz plans to advertise his new product the Muticypher that'll cure the mutated critters. With Skip and Sqak still frozen, Gearz plans on lying to the remaining residents of Carnaga claiming that the pair are responsible for causing the mutating (most likely to keep his true identity hidden and as revenge for getting his company closed down). Blatly and Imp arrived to Carnaga to congratulate Skip and Sqak for the commercial role only to notice Toxic's actions in the woods. Despite Toxic's efforts of mutating Louie, Crawler, Ikloo, Clammy, Boller, Handu and Comat, and Roscoe to defeat the monkey and imp, none of them were able to defeat the pair. In Sully's office, Dr. Gearz is confronted by Blatly and Imp who are then tied up by Toxic. Before Gearz was able to send his Muticypher commercial to the air, the pair broke free and knocked the filming camera over, breaking it. Angered by this, Gearz then commands Toxic to smash the life out of the simian. Blatly and Imp were able to destroy Toxic whose destruction causes the roof to come crashing down on Dr. Gearz. Skip and Sqak break free from the ice and walk over to beat up Dr. Gearz for freezing them. In the 100% ending, Blatly and Imp eventually came to the hidden Maple Fly Kingdom to rescue Sully who is being held hostage by Dr. Gearz who tries to escape Carnaga in a zeppelin with the bear captive, resulting a dogfight. His zeppelin was shot down and Sully is rescued, leaving the robot dazed from the crash. The game's credits reveal that Gearz was arrested for his villainous scheme and put behind bars in Prickly Pine Prison, where he is forced to dismantle any of his machines he set across the country.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Skip and Sqak Characters Category:Northern Menace Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Recurring Characters Category:Skip and Sqak Bosses Category:Northern Menace Bosses